


Youngblood

by aestheticallyexo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707's route, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fighting, Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Guy Zen, Knight in Shining Armour, Love, Luciel Choi is a Dick, Major Argument, Majour Character Fight, Making Love, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Shoulder to Cry On, Slapped, Soft sex, Tears, almost canon compliant, angsty beginning, i'm so bad at tags, interruptions, soft, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which zen is your shoulder to cry on





	Youngblood

**Author's Note:**

> while fic is not inspired by the song, title comes from youngblood by 5sos due to parallels in the story and lyrics.
> 
> spoiler for 707's real name

It had been a hell of a day. Seven (or should you call him Saeyoung?) was in your apartment, your window was broken, and the hacker who lead you to the RFA was actually his estranged twin brother. 

But at least he was in your apartment, right? This meant protection, companionship, and all that talk of getting married in the space station would be coming true, right?

No. 

From the moment the window was fixed and your safety was established for the time being, Seven made it very clear that he was in the apartment only to fix the security system, not to see you. 

He said it himself, you were weird for being so loving and trusting for a man that put you in danger. You tried telling him that it wasn’t his intention for any of this to happen and God knows what might have happened if he hadn’t been there. 

His chastising did nothing to affect you and you hoped he’d stop with this cold facade soon. That was why you were willing to work with the boundaries he’d set up around himself. 

You left him alone during the day, only exception being the small taps on the shoulder when you had food for him. He’d refuse to touch it until you were out of the room and away from him. Sometimes he’d just flat out ignore you until you sighed and put the plate down beside him. 

The most contact you had with him was when he scolded you for picking up his floppy disk. He seemed to want you to be mad or frustrated with him for the way he was treating you. The same dialogue always came: that he was dangerous and sticking your nose in his things was no good. 

You were at a point where you didn’t even care if romance was off the table, you just wanted to be friends. Unfortunately, he was as disinterested in that as he was in a relationship. Your presence in the apartment seemed more like a nuisance to him than someone who was acting living there. 

This cold facade of his wasn’t the real Seven, you knew that much. Even Jaehee remarked that he seemed different during a phone call. You wanted your Seven back, the one you started falling for in the chatrooms. No matter how much he tried to say that he was acting like the real Seven, you weren’t buying it. 

You were getting ignored more often, bitter words were more frequent, and he wasn’t even accepting the meals you were making him. As patient as you wanted to be with him, enough was getting to be enough. 

It was late one night, and you had just made yourself a grilled cheese sandwich. You put half of it down in front of Seven, and cleared your throat to get his attention. He only barely grunted a reply back at you and you scowled. 

“I want to talk.”

He looked up at you from where he sat on the ground and saw the sadness and anger in your eyes. “Then start talking. I’m busy.” He replied lazily, turning back to his computer and continuing to work on whatever it was he was working on. Tears of frustration welled up in your eyes but you blinked them away. 

“Do you really care about my safety?” You asked, sadness very obvious in your voice. Still, he didn’t allow himself to express any concern. “Of course I do, why do you think I’m here?” He muttered, not even looking up from his keyboard. 

The amount of strength and will it took for you to stay diplomatic and polite with him was astronomical. “I could be safe with Yoosung or Jaehee at their apartments with the body guards.” 

Seven mumbled something under his breath and kept working. You slammed his laptop shut and that's when he finally looked up at you. He saw the tears and anger he could hear in your voice and his expression softened for a millisecond. 

“What the hell’s your problem?” He spit at you, going to open the computer so he could shut you out and avoid this conversation but you shut it again.

“My problem? I get that we can't have a relationship, or that we can't be friends, but you could be a decent fucking human being! I'm over here trying to be nice to you and for what? To be kicked around? To be treated like your own personal doormat? I've tried telling myself that this isn't the real you, but now I'm not even convinced. Please, Saeyoung, show me the real you!”

Tears were welling up in your eyes and you were fighting to keep them from falling. Your voice was definitely raised and cracking but you didn't care. You were so frustrated. “Don’t call me by that name. Never, ever call me by that name. You seem to think you have me figured out, don’t you? That I'm putting up this 'act' to make you hate me and I'm secretly the '707' you loved. You're such a naive girl, MC, and it makes me sick. Get used to this, because it's the real me. Like it or not, I don't give a shit.”

You felt a tear slip. “Stop it! This isn't the 'real' you, and I know it! You’re trying to make me hate you, and for what? All to prove that you’re a bad guy? That you're some kind of monster? If the '707' I loved is a sham, then let me see the real you! Not the one I see now. Not the one in the chatroom. I want to know you. Please, what are you afraid of?”

He tried to walk away from the conversation. “You're better off hating me."

You grabbed his wrist to stop him. “No. I won't believe this is you. Nothing can convince me that this is you. I won't hate you.”

Saeyoung tried to shake your hand away. He watched a tear slip down your cheek. The desperation in your grip was immense. You really weren't going to give up, unless Saeyoung did something very drastic. 

Prying your fingers off his wrist, he shoved you away. “Do whatever the fuck you want, just stay out of my way.” You weren't ready to give up just yet and tried to grab him again, but he pushed you at a wall. 

You hit your head and a dull throb was starting to arise from the back of your skull, but it didn't compare to the pain of his words. “Are you fucking stupid?” He spat at you. “Get it through your thick skull that this is the real me!” Every hateful word he spewed broke his heart, but you had to realize that he was dangerous. “S-Saeyoung, I know this isn't you. Please, I-I love you.” 

Oh fuck. He felt like crying himself, wanting to hold you and apologize and tell you how much you meant to him but he couldn't. It was better you be hurt now and hate him then love him and be hurt later. 

“Don't you see that I don't love you back? You're so childish to think for a second that what we had in the chatrooms was real. I don't care about you anymore than the other RFA members. If anything, I hate you.”

It took all his strength to keep his voice from breaking. This was going way further than he wanted, and he could see how broken you looked. 

“Stop it!” You cried. You kept pleading for him to stop this act and and to just talk to you. You could barely get the words out, you were trembling and sobbing that hard. Seven shouted something you couldn't process. A painful sting landed on your cheek but it took a moment for you to actually realize what happened. 

Saeyoung had slapped you. 

Shock had barely set in. The whole apartment fell silent. Even he seemed shocked at that he’d said and done. “M-MC,” He tried to say, but you couldn’t bare to even look at him, let alone listen to what he had to say. You were sobbing now, running off to your room and locking the door. 

Saeyoung knew he went too far. All he wanted was your safety, and he knew that couldn't happen if you were in his life. He hoped that you’d get the picture and back off if he was a total dick to you. You’d finally understand that he was awful and he could quietly move on. God knows what the agency would do if they found out he was here or what they might do to you if they found out you were even near his laptop. 

He went to go knock on your door to try and talk but you told him to go away. He deserved it, one hundred and ten percent. God, what a fool he was. 

You were under the covers, shaking and in tears. You'd never been good with people yelling and all, but this was so much worse. What did you do to him to deserve it? Your phone buzzed with a chatroom notification and you decided that you might as well answer it. 

Zen was online. He was boasting about a great workout he’d just done and how refreshed he felt after his shower. You tried to sound interested, but your mind was elsewhere. Saeyoung was still knocking on the door and apologizing for what he’d done in a feeble attempt to try and get you to come out of your room. Not even the conversation with Zen was enough to distract you.

You needed to get out of the apartment.

When the idea of Seven coming to the apartment was first brought up, Zen went on his tangent about his stance of a single man and woman sharing an apartment. He was very much against it, and reassured that you needed to tell him if he laid a hand on you. That he’d come and save you. At the time, you rolled your eyes and said that Seven would never. 

The chatroom seemed to have ended and Zen’s ringtone was blaring through your phone. You took a deep breath to try and keep your emotions together. “Good evening, MC!” He said, voice upbeat as ever. You took a deep breathe and wiped away some of your tears. “Hey Zen, good evening to you too.” You definitely sounded like you had been crying but you hoped he wouldn’t notice.

“Is everything alright? You seemed a little...off in the chatroom. Have you been cryin-Did Seven do something to you?” And there it was, you were starting to cry again. “He-he hurt me. We got into a fight and he hurt me. I don’t want to stay in the apartment tonight.”

There was the sound of rustling on the other end of the phone. “I can’t pick you up from the apartment, you know that. Of course, you can still come over, but I can’t get you.” You bit your lip, thinking. “I can take a taxi, or I can walk?”

Zen didn’t like that idea. “You can get hurt. I don’t want to chance it.” It took a lot of convincing and the promise that you’d keep keys between your fingers for him to finally agree. “Alright, I’ll text you my address. I guess I should clean the place up a bit before you get here.” You exchanged goodbyes and he hung up after one final reminder to be safe. 

You grabbed your purse, shoving a change of clothes and your charger inside. Zen lived about five minutes away, so you decided to save your money and walk. You grabbed a hoodie to be safe and you were ready to leave. 

Seven was still by the door when you opened it, headphones on. He didn’t want to hear you crying through the door. “Where do you think you're going?” He asked after noticing your door open, following you to the door. “I can’t do this right now.” Your fingers were wrapped around the doorknob and his were around your wrist. “You can’t leave, it’s not safe.” 

Tugging (or trying to tug) your arm away was no use. “I’m not letting you go. I’m here for your safety, and-” He started, but you cut him off. “Don’t you pretend that my safety was ever your concern. Leave me alone.” You were gone in a blur after that, walking into the night as soft thunder rumbled over head. 

•

Rain was starting to pour heavily. You were probably weren’t even halfway to Zen’s by now and you were already drenched. You felt like you were about to cry again. He didn’t really care about you, right? Would someone who cared treat you like shit? Call you stupid and delusional? Make you cry to the point that you just need to lock yourself in your room? You cared about him, cared enough to treat him nicely even though you were barely worth looking at to him and going out of your way to show it. 

Was this the thanks you deserved?

The rain chilled you to the bone and your teeth chattered while the hot tears trickled down your face. Your sobs were muffled by the rain, but it wasn’t like anyone could hear you. You were alone on the street. Eventually, you were on Zen’s doorstep and knocking on the door. There was shuffling on the other end, and it swung open.

And there he was. Zen was tall, taller than Seven and definitely taller than you. He was also just as handsome as he was in the selfies he sent to the messenger, maybe even more. He smiled when he saw you but there was definite concern in his eyes. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, y’know, face to face! Come in, you must be freezing.” He said, smiling wide. You smiled back, though it was admittedly weak, given the fact that you were soaking wet and absolutely freezing. Upon noticing, he went and grabbed you some warm clothes to change into. 

“You can change into these in the bathroom, and I’ll boil some water so you can warm up with a hot drink. Would you prefer tea or coffee?” Zen grabbed you a sweater and a pair of jogging pants from his room. You were lead to the bathroom, informed of a towel that hung behind the door that you were more than welcome to use to dry your hair. 

You looked at your reflection in the mirror and noticed how pitiful you looked. Your hair was soaked even through the hood of your sweater and your clothes were clinging to your body. There was mud on your ankles and socks from the walk over. Makeup was smeared down to your nose and you were crying again. You couldn’t help but feel like if you had just taken what Luciel was giving you and pretended go be happy about it, everything would be fine. You were full on crying now, not caring if Zen heard. 

He eventually knocked on the bathroom door to make sure you were alright. “Oh, and the coffee’s ready whenever you are.” You wiped your tears away and sighed. “Thanks, I’ll be out in a minute.” You got changed into your fresh pair of leggings and Zen’s hoodie. Unfortunately, your bra was too soaked and you didn't have another one so you were forced to let it dry and go without it. Hopefully he wouldn't notice. 

You exited the bathroom and went into the kitchen. There Zen was, preparing two cups of coffee. “You look warmer all ready.” He handed off one of the coffee cups to you and told you to make yourself at home on the couch. “Thank you, for everything. You’re probably the only member I could come to without any judgement or anything.” He shook it off and made it seem like it was nothing. “It’s my pleasure! Besides, I’ve been dying to meet you-as our newest member of RFA of course!”

His voice trailed off at the end to try and hide his excitement. You found yourself smiling (and maybe, just maybe, your cheeks went a teeny bit pink). The apartment went silent for a moment, but it broke when your phone started going off. It was definitely from the messenger, you recognized the tone. Getting up to grab your phone from your purse, you saw that they were all from a certain red-headed hacker.

All his messages were begging you to come back to Rika’s apartment. He claimed that he didn’t mean what he did, and that he wanted to talk about what happened. You felt a twinge of pain in your chest as you scrolled through the surplus of messages from Seven. Was leaving the apartment wrong? You felt a little bit guilty (even if deep down you knew you shouldn’t) for not hearing what he had to say. Frowning, you dropped your phone on the coffee table.

Zen noticed your frustrated expression. “Is it Seven?” He asked, and you nodded. “Yeah. He’s trying to get me to go back to the apartment.” Your phone started to buzz again, and you shut it off. “I just want him to leave me alone, why can’t he get the hint?” You grumbled. Zen saw the early signs of tears coming to your eyes. “Let’s distract you from thinking about him, okay? It clearly doesn't do you any good.”

You thanked him again for being so caring. “Could you...hold me? I know how you feel about guys and girls, so if it makes you uncomfortable it’s fine if-” You started, but trailed off when he opened his arms for you to crawl into. He didn’t think this was weird or wrong. He’d do the same thing for Jaehee or a female costar if they were going through a rough time. The fact that you were really cute was besides the point-

Simply being in the warmth of Zen’s arms made you feel a little bit better. You were on your side, almost lying chest to chest. He wanted to rub your back or let his fingers play with your hair, but the rational part of him made sure he kept his hands to himself. Instead, his arms were loose around your torso. 

The two of you made small talk for awhile, talking about any and everything that would keep your mind off Seven. You talked about the search for party guests, Rika’s impact on the group (leaving you know who out, of course), and even about his next project. 

Before Zen could grab the script from the coffee table, his phone starting going off. Of course, Seven was contacting him to check if he’d heard from you. You knew who it was without even looking. Zen turned his phone off too and tossed it further down the couch. He didn’t even want to lie and say that you weren't there. 

He wanted Seven to panic and really think about what he’d done. Even though he didn't quite know the full extent of the situation, he hurt you and that was bad enough. You told Jaehee to be nicer to Seven when he told his dumb jokes or to Yoosung when he would bring up LOLOL. You supported his want to quit smoking and drink less alcohol when he brought it up. He appreciated what you did for the RFA and how you brought everyone together again. He really liked you, and it broke his heart to hear the way Seven, one of the RFA’s own, was treating you. 

“Do you think it was my fault?” You asked, voice breaking the silence in the apartment. “Why the hell would you think that?” Zen was dumbfounded that you’d even for a second think that you were in the wrong. “I don't know, it just feels like...I don’t really know how to explain it. Like, this is what I get for pushing him, I get yelled at and hurt and-” You stopped yourself in fear of crying again. 

Zen wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall with his thumb. “Don’t you dare think like that, do you hear me? It isn't your fault, and nothing you said or did to Seven made it okay for him to hurt you like he did. You’re worth so much more than you’re giving yourself credit for. I’ll be damned if you don’t realize it.”

You actually smiled. “Do you really mean it?” You asked. “Of course I do! Fuck Seven and the way he’s been treating you, and if he can’t see how good you are to him, he’s missing out! I promise you, there's someone out there who will treat you the way you deserve.”

Blush creeped onto your cheeks. “Someone like you?” Shit. You meant that to be a joke, kind of. It definitely caught Zen off guard, and his awkward chuckle gave it away. The apartment grew silent for a moment, neither of you knowing what to say. You were avoiding eye contact (or trying at least), but you couldn't stop yourself from glancing up at him. 

Your eyes locked with his. He started leaning in towards you and slowly you were too. Finally, your lips met and he was kissed you. 

It was soft and sweet; more like a peck on the lips that had been prolonged than anything. When it broke, neither of you could tell who was blushing harder. “Maybe we shouldn't have done that.” Zen muttered. For all he knew, you fully intended to run back into Seven’s arms. The fact that he even kissed you seemed wrong. What if you hated it, or worse, him for kissing you without consent? 

“But what if I liked it?” You asked, hoping to God that he’d kiss you again. You had a small crush on Zen from the moment you saw his photo. Learning that he was caring too was like the icing on top of the cake. It was the first time in a while that you actually felt cared for or even loved. You wanted more, if he was willing to give it to you. 

“What if I...lose control and unleash the beast? I want everything you’ll give to me, and once I get a taste, I’m afraid I won’t be able to control myself.”

You wanted him and this so badly that none of that mattered. “That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” You purred in his ear, making him shiver. It seemed to Zen that you definitely wanted this, but there was a small part of his mind that thought this was taking advantage of you and your vulnerable state. 

He told that part of himself to shut up. 

You kissed him this time, which was a surprise on his end. All inhibitions that told him this was a bad idea were blocked away; all that mattered right now was you and him. He let you set the pace and decide what made you comfortable, no matter how hard it was once things started to get intense. 

Hands sneaking under clothes to caress bare skin, muffled moans into each other’s mouths, the way you would gently tug on his hair to keep him as close as possible to you. All of it was getting to him, and having your squirming body in his lap didn't help. Oxygen was becoming an afterthought and you didn't mind the slightly dizzy feeling. 

The kiss inevitably broke when the need to breathe became too much and Zen started kissing down your jaw and neck. He was making sure he wasn’t leaving marks behind, as he had no idea if you were going to crawl back to Seven after waking up. The thought made him slightly nauseous, but he chose to push it to the back of his mind and think about you. 

Your hands were fisted in his shirt and you let out little whines when he dragged his teeth over someplace especially sensitive. Zen’s hands were under ‘your’ sweater, working their way up from your waist to your breasts. He let his thumb circle your nipple before pinching it, then circling it again. You whined his name, and he stopped for a moment. The sound...he wanted to hear it again. He was willing to do just about anything to hear you cry for him-because of him. 

All the little sounds you were making headed straight to Zen’s groin. You didn't even want to pretend that you couldn't notice, you squirmed and shifted a little more until he was groaning against your neck and bucking his hips ever so slightly. You were about to suggest moving this to his bed so there would be more room, but there was a knock on the door. 

Of course, your mind went to the worst possible people who would be knocking on Zen’s door at this hour (both Jaehee and Seven coming to mind). You and Zen stopped, and he saw the look of panic in your eyes. “I’ll see who it is, you can go and hide in my room.” You scurried into the room and left the door just ajar enough for you to peek out of. 

Your fears were luckily not a reality; it was Yoosung. Now, the boy (despite being in college you saw him more like a small child than an adult) wasn't the best with social cues, but surely he knew that coming to someone’s house unannounced at an ungodly hour was weird, right?

“Yoosung, what are you doing here?” Zen asked, sounding slightly relieved on your behalf that it was just him. “Oh, Seven sent me here! He said that MC left the apartment, and you weren't responding. He just wanted to know if she was here, or if you’ve heart from her.”

If only the boy knew. Zen promptly said that he hadn't heard from you, and that you probably just went to stay with a friend or something. “We don't know the full sorry, she probably has a good reason for leaving. I’m sure she’ll be back by tomorrow.” Yoosung shrugged. The younger boy started talking about LOLOL and this new thing he just unlocked and how his guild was much higher on the leaderboards than it was a week ago. 

Zen laid down some social cues that he was done talking, but Yoosung paid no mind. Zen looked a little wrecked from your make out session on the couch, but he could have also just been woken up from a pretty good sleep if someone was unsuspecting. Finally, Zen had enough. “I’ve got rehearsal early tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight, Yoosung.” He shut the door on the RFA member, walking away before he could hear what the boy had to say. 

He opened his bedroom door to find you on his bed, leggings discarded while you rubbed your clit through your panties. His cheeks were a little flushed (and his pants felt a little tighter) as you arched your hips off the bed. “That boy doesn't shut up, does he?” You said, and Zen shook his head. He looked like a predator; hunger in his eyes displaying that he was ready to pounce but wanting the most opportune moment to do so. 

God, he wanted to taste you. Very slowly, he crawled onto the bed and situated himself between your legs. You watched as he had a turn rubbing you through your panties, even pressing an open mouthed kiss or two over the dampened fabric. You were writhing in both pleasure and anticipation. It took great strength and restraint to not tell him to just ‘get on with it’. 

Your panties were eventually pulled down your legs and tossed somewhere in his room. Your pussy was one hundred percent bare to him now, and you were shivering in anticipation for how he was going to touch you. Zen spread your legs and put them over his shoulder, giving himself more than enough room to work. He dragged a finger trailed through your folds to feel just how wet you were. How wet you were for him. 

Zen replaced the finger with his tongue, tracing down and back up to your clit, only to go right back down again. “Fuck!” You arched your back and let your fingers slot themselves in Zen's hair. Tugging a little, he groaned against your pussy. He was by no means a submissive man, but he loved having his hair pulled. 

Try as you might, you were struggling to keep quiet. Z-nngh!-Zen!” You whined. Hearing you cry for him again, sounding so desperate, unleashed the beast. He pulled away from your pussy and kissed you again. All sweet formalities were out the window when his tongue was in your mouth and you could taste yourself off him. He was grinding his clothed erection against you, looking for some form of stimulation before he could be inside you. 

“I can't take it, I need to be inside you now.” He pulled himself off you, taking his shirt and tossing it somewhere near the bed. You’d seen the pictures he’d send after working out and they were impressive, but nothing compared to the ability to touch his bare chest and shoulders. He was about to take of his sweatpants when there was a knock on the door. It was the early hours of the morning, who would show up?

Zen was prepared to ignore it, but then they knocked again. Worrying that it was Seven, he shut the bedroom door again and went to see who it was. 

And who would it be but Jaehee?

She wasn’t prepared to see a disheveled, shirtless, and hard Zen on the other side of the door. And quite frankly, he wasn't prepared to see Jaehee, dressed for work and coffee cup in hand on the other side of the door either. 

“Jaehee, what are you doing here? Step in, it’s freezing out there.” Her eyes were slightly wide (it was obvious that she was staring) but she did come in. “Seven’s been on the messenger for hours now, saying MC left the apartment. When he thought she might be here, I came as fast as I could to make sure that wasn’t the case. You know what that could do for your career, if such a scandal came out.”

His mind was too clouded with arousal to point out that she was doing exactly that. “Yeah, I heard. She’s not here, and I haven't heard from her. I turned off my phone because his messages were keeping me awake.” She bit her lip and nodded, eyes saying that she didn't quite believe him. “I hope she’s okay. Any idea where she might be?” She asked, eyes peering around as if she’d find you hiding in plain sight. 

“No, but she’s probably at a friend’s house or something. Maybe there's a side to the story that you don't know about and she had a good reason for leaving. I’m sure we’ll hear from her when the sun is up, she’s probably asleep.” Jaehee didn't look any less suspicious, but it seemed to be good enough for the current hour. 

The apartment was silent again (Jaehee was staring) and Zen broke the silence finally. “I should probably get back to sleep, I’ve got to get my beauty sleep, right?” She nodded, and was about to leave, when she noticed something at his feet. 

They were women’s panties.

Your panties. 

Zen must've been too enthusiastic when he took them off you. She went to pick them up, but Zen beat her to it. “Those are mine! Uh, I like the way they fit. Anyways, have a good night!” He practically shoved her out the door and locked it. No more interruptions. 

He opened the door to his room again, and noticed that you’d taken his sweater off. “I don't care if the queen of England knocks on the door, please fuck me.” Zen chuckled a little and made his way over to the bed again. “Your wish is my command, babe.”

Stripping out of his sweats and boxers, Zen pilfered through his dresser to try and find a condom. About to curse the fact that he was out, you spoke up. “I’m on the pill, and I got tested a month ago. I haven't been with anyone since. I’m clean.” Zen hadn't been with a woman in over a year. Hookups weren't for him, and he did get tested right after his last encounter. 

All of that aside, you were both ready. Zen was on top of you, giving his cock a few pumps before lining himself up and slowly pushing in. Your breathing faltered at the stretch, but you told him to keep going. Zen gave you a moment to get adjusted to his length, and tried to ignore how snug you felt against him. 

Once the okay was given, Zen slid out some and thrust back. And again; this time pulling out a little more and thrusting with a little more force. A rhythm was soon established, with lewd sounds from you both coming from the room. Hearing you moan his name on repeat proved to be too much for him, and he made a small request of you. 

“F-fuck, pull my hair. Pleasepleaseplease I need you to pull it.” You did as he pleaded and it was like something inside of him snapped. If he thought the beast was unleashed earlier, he only now had his prey right where he wanted it. He let put a growl and sped up. 

Thrusts were faster, his cock reaching deeper, and you couldn't help but cry out for more. Both of you were nearing the end, unable to hold out for much longer. He brought you in for another searing kiss, swallowing up each other’s moans. You were getting so close, your cunt was starting to clench around Zen with every thrust. 

Right as you came, you tugged his hair again. He came with a long groan and fucked you through the waves of your orgasm until you couldn't take it anymore. You two basked in the afterglow of your orgasms and Zen admired the way his cum dribbled out of you. He excused himself to go grab a washcloth so he could clean you up. 

The two of you did end up taking a shower together though, giggling as you stood on your tiptoes to lather shampoo into Zen’s hair and he bent his knees so he could do the same for you. You went to sleep feeling sated, in one of his shirts and asleep in his arms. Zen still was unsure of what would happen when you woke up, but he was happy to have at least shared this moment with you now, even though the reasons behind it were a little less than desirable. 

 

epilogue. 

You leaving the apartment caused a load of unrest for the RFA. V actually wound up on Zen’s doorstep and demanded an explanation for why Seven was in hysterics at ungodly hours of the morning. You poked your head into the room and explained everything.

It took a deal of convincing, but you were to stay with Zen until the party. Even V seemed shocked to hear what made you leave the apartment. Seven announced that he would complete his RFA duties until the party, then he would leave the RFA. He tried to explain that it was for his own personal reasons and that he didn't truly care about the group he’s been a part of for so long. He was a hacker and an agent, after all. The ability to just up and disappear was a part of the job, after all. 

Part of him was doing it because of you. 

You pretty much hated him, and with good reason. Hearing that you were with Zen hurt him more than he hurt you, if that were possible. And seeing you two at the party? It damn near killed him. The way you laughed at Zen’s jokes, stayed by his side, and danced with him in your party dress, it was what he wanted with you. 

But alas, he knew he would never have it. He would never have you.


End file.
